naruto_saint_seiya_omega_fairy_tailfandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto, Saint Seiya Omega and Fairy Tail: Storm Legends
Naruto, Saint Seiya Omega, Fairy Tail, and Bleach: Storm Legends is an action-packed, fighting crossover video game that covers up the entire crossover series and will also include an additional filler story arc. It will also take upon gameplay elements from the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast and Budokai Tenkaichi series. Profile Story Chapters *Prologue: Hashirama and Madara's Battle *Chapter 1: The First Encounter *Chapter 2: Search for Twilight Gameplay The gameplay style mostly takes up elements of the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm series along with additional gameplay elements from the Dragon Ball Z games developed by Spike. Characters now have three health bars, which indicate green, yellow, and red and the opponent will lose if the last health bar is gone. There are also two energy gauges: one that is within the same HUD as the character's vitality and a numbered gauge that appears beside it. The numbered gauge is the Ultimate Meter. Ultimate Attacks can only be activated once the gauge is full and displays a number from 1-4. The other gauge is the Energy Meter, which can be charged at any time and allows characters to transform or use their Special Attacks, similar to the Budokai Tenkaichi series. The combo style of each character will mostly be like that in the Ultimate Storm series: such as a Neutral Combo, an Upper Combo, a Side Combo, a Lower Combo, an Aerial Combo, a Tilt, and a Throw, with the addition of a Charged Attack that sends an opponent flying in one hit, while a Counter skill can counterattack the opponent if the block and ranged buttons are pressed at the correct time. Ranged attacks will also be present in this game, like throwing shuriken, kunai or bullets like regular characters, or use ranged combos moves for a few characters, like Tenten, Shino and Cana. Characters will fight in massive, destructible 3D environments. Each character is given two special attacks and an Ultimate Attack. Some specials can also be used in the air or have enhanced attacks to deal more damage like Naruto's Big Ball Rasengan or Kakashi's Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang. Ultimate Attacks refer to cinematic or destructive techniques as in the case of Madara's Shattered Heaven, a Jinchūriki's Tailed Beast Ball, Natsu's Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade, and Eden's Orion's Devastation. In addition, characters are no longer limited to the Awakening system from the Ultimate Ninja series, as most characters can now awaken at any time. Regular awakenings, such as Sage Mode, Kurama Link Mode, Erza's Requipping Armors, Dragon Force, a Dual-Element Dragon Mode, Etherious Form, or Mangekyō Sharingan, can be accessed and canceled at any time, through the cost of Energy Meter energy. Giant Awakenings, such as each Jinchūriki's Tailed Beast Form, the Uchihas' Susanoo, or any other giant-sized forms, can only be activated by using the Ultimate Meter. Once the Ultimate Meter depletes, the Awakening will reverse. Most awakenings (except for giant awakenings) will have two special attacks and one to three ultimate attacks, as well as getting hit by an enemy's ultimate attack, special attack or throw if hit. Characters can select transformations by using the R2/RT button to pick which transformations they can select using the four buttons. Most transformations such as Naruto's Kurama Chakra Mode, or Sasuke's Mangekyō Sharingan, can access a second transformation depending on the awakened conditions. The game will also be realistic than its procedures where an outfit can be damaged if taken hit and even worn off. Even special attacks will have long-term effects on the outfits for example if a fireball hits the character then it will remain ignited for a while and water can reverse that effect. It is also confirmed that before starting a battle, certain characters will be able to choose one of the two or three Ultimate Attacks to be used in battle. Most characters can only have 1 Ultimate while some can have one of the two or three picked before starting. Some awakened characters, like Natsu's Lightning Fire Dragon Mode and Gajeel's Iron Shadow Dragon Mode, can select the same option as well. Special attack clashes will also be present, whenever it can be long, mid, or close-range special attacks. Each character will have special actions that they can activate, similar to the Awakening actions seen in Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 and the special actions in the Raging Blast series. An example includes Minato Namikaze's Flying Thunder God Technique. During battle, there can be one-on-one battles, team battles, and free-for-all battles. The one-on-one battle is basically one character fighting against another. In a free-for-all battle, you can have one player go up against five other CPU opponents. In team battles, you can have one player team up with one or more CPU's to fight against one or more CPU opponents. The max no. of members in a team battle is up to two to three players on each side. As mentioned before, this game features large, destructible stages. Beginning with the new stage layout, a stage such as the Konohagakure is now four times larger than its counterpart in the Ultimate Ninja Storm series. For example, rather than only fighting within a small area of the village, players are now able to fight outside of the village gate and can venture as far as the Hokage Residence. Referring to both the first installment in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and crossover J-Stars Victory VS, players will have a mini-map that will display the layout of the stage and show their current location and the location of their opponent. Two player local battles will be split-screen for the first time in a crossover game. Characters can also use their vitality energy to climb up walls or buildings, allowing more diversity in their battles. Also, if one player runs up the wall, the other character can still fight on the ground. Some characters (including normal or giant-sized awakenings) can fly depending on the character's fighting style. Concerning stage destruction, there are two forms. One form is accessed through destructive attacks, such as the Wind Release: Rasenshuriken, Fire Dragon's Roar, a Big Bang technique and Cherry Blossom Impact. This type of destruction will leave noticeable craters in a stage and may destroy or damage buildings, but are not nearly powerful enough to destroy the stage. This is where the second types comes in. The second destruction level is complete stage destruction. For example, a well-aimed Tailed Beast Ball, Natsu's Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade, Kōga's Pegasus Sui Sei Fist or Nagato's Chibaku Tensei will be powerful enough to leave entire stages ravaged and barren. Some stages, such as Konohagakure, Black Sanctuary or Orochimaru's Hideout, have unique levels of destruction, whereas others, such as a traditional plains stage, will result in a generic wasteland. Quick-time event boss battles return, as well as introduction dialogue at the beginning of battle. For example, at the start of a battle, the camera will pan across the stage before cutting to the characters. The characters will say a line of dialogue to each other in a brief cutscene and the battle will commence. Certain characters, such as Killer B and Kisame Hoshigaki, will have special dialogue with each other, referencing the connection between them. In addition, matching certain characters against each other in Free Battle mode will have in-game dialogue. One example is a match between Gaara and Deidara or Natsu and Future Rogue. While fighting in-game, the characters will recite their famous quotes from previous video games with each other. Gameplay Controls (PS4) *Left A. Stick: Move Character *Right A. Stick: Rotate Camera/Switch Lock-on Targets *X: Jump **Double Jump: X x2 **Fast Movement: Left A. Stick + X **Rebound: X before hitting ground *Circle: Combo Attacks **Tilt: Left A. Stick (Any Direction) + Circle **Throw: R1 + Circle **Charged Attack: Hold Circle *Square: Ranged **Charged Ranged: Hold Square **Ranged Combo Attacks: Press Square with similar manners as the regular Combo Attacks (Note: Only used for certain ranged-type characters) *Triangle: Special Attack 1 **Special Attack 2: Left A. Stick (Up) + Triangle **Ultimate Attack: Triangle + Circle *L1: Block *L2: Dash **Back Dash: Left A. Stick (Down) + L2 *R1: Lock-on/off Targets *R2: Transform *D-Pad Up: Switch Characters *D-Pad Left: Select Tool Tablet *D-Pad Right: Select Command Tablet *D-Pad Down: Energy Charge *Start: Pause Gameplay Controls (Xbox One) *Left A. Stick: Move Character *Right A. Stick: Rotate Camera/Switch Lock-on Targets Playable Characters *Naruto Uzumaki {Pre-Timeskip} (Sage Mode, Kurama Chakra Mode) **Costumes: Pre-Timeskip/Pre-Timeskip - Battle Damaged/Pre-Timeskip - Very Battle Damaged/Celestial Spirit Clothing *Naruto Uzumaki {Post-Timeskip} (Sage Mode) **Costumes: Post-Timeskip/Post-Timeskip - Slightly Battle Damaged/Post Timeskip - Battle Damaged/Post-Timeskip - Very Battle Damaged/Celestial Armor/Second Post-Timeskip/Second Post-Timeskip - Battle Damaged *Naruto Uzumaki {Kurama Link Mode} (Kurama Linked Sage Mode, Kurama Mode) **Costumes: Main/Battle Damaged/Very Battle Damaged/Celestial Armor *Naruto Uzumaki {Six Paths Sage Mode} (Six Paths Kurama) **Costumes: Main/Battle Damaged/Celestial Armor *Dark Naruto Uzumaki (Dark Kurama) *Pegasus Kōga (Gold Cloth Mode) **Costumes: Pegasus Cloth Stone/Regular Clothes/Pegasus Cloth Stone - Battle Damaged/Pegasus Cloth Stone - Very Battle Damaged/Pegasus New Cloth/Pegasus New Cloth - Without Mask/Pegasus New Cloth - Battle Damaged/Pegasus New Cloth - Very Battle Damaged *Pegasus Kōga {Pegasus Omega Cloth} (Gold Omega Cloth Mode) **Costumes: Main/Battle Damaged/Very Battle Damaged/Regular Clothes *Dark Pegasus Kōga *Natsu Dragneel (Lightning Fire Dragon Mode, White Fire Dragon Mode) **Costumes: Pre-Timeskip/Pre-Timeskip - Battle Damaged/Pre-Timeskip - Very Battle Damaged/Celestial Spirit Clothing/Post-Timeskip/Post-Timeskip - Battle Damaged/Post-Timeskip - Very Battle Damaged/Celestial Armor/Second-Post Timeskip/Second Post-Timeskip - Battle Damaged *Natsu Dragneel {Dragon Force} **Costumes: Main/Very Battle Damaged/Celestial Spirit Clothing/Post-Timeskip/Post-Timeskip - Battle Damaged/Post-Timeskip - Very Battle Damaged/Celestial Armor *Dark Natsu Dragneel *Hinata Hyūga (Twin Lion Fists Mode) **Costumes: Pre-Timeskip *Aquila Yuna (Gold Cloth Mode) **Costumes: Aquila Cloth Stone *Aquila Yuna {Aquila Omega Cloth} *Lucy Heartfilia (Star Dress: Aquarius Form, Star Dress: Virgo Form, Star Dress: Leo Form, Star Dress: Sagittarius Form) **Costumes: Pre-Timeskip *Sasuke Uchiha (Mangekyō Sharingan, Susanoo) *Sasuke Uchiha {Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan} (Eternal Mangekyō Susanoo) *Sasuke Uchiha {Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and Rinnegan} (Complete Body - Susanoo) *Sakura Haruno (Creation Rebirth) *Sai *Rock Lee (Eight Gates Mode, Retsu Mode) *Lionet Sōma (Gold Cloth Mode) *Lionet Sōma {Lionet Omega Cloth} *Emma (Gold Cloth Mode) *Emma {Vulpecula Cloth Stone} (Gold Cloth Mode) *Emma {Vulpecula Omega Cloth} *Dragon Ryūhō (Gold Cloth Mode) *Dragon Ryūhō {Dragon Omega Cloth} *Apus Sachi (Gold Cloth Mode) *Apus Sachi {Apus Omega Cloth} *Wolf Haruto (Gold Cloth Mode) *Wolf Haruto {Wolf Omega Cloth} *Orion Eden (Gold Cloth Mode) *Orion Eden {Orion Omega Cloth} *Gray Fullbuster *Gray Fullbuster {Ice Devil Slayer} *Juvia Lockser *Erza Scarlet {Heart Kreuz Armor} (Heaven's Wheel Armor, Black Wing Armor, Flame Empress Armor, Purgatory Armor, Armadura Fairy) *Erza Scarlet {Japanese Hakama} (Flight Armor, Lightning Empress Armor, Robe of Yūen, Morning Star Armor, Nakagami Armor) *Erza Scarlet {Senna's Katana} (Heaven's Wheel II Armor, Black Wing Armor, Piercing Armor, Armadura Fairy, Valkyrie Armor) *Wendy Marvell (Dragon Force) *Romeo Conbolt *Gajeel Redfox (Iron Dragon's Scales, Iron Shadow Dragon Mode) *Gajeel Redfox {Dragon Skin} (Dragon Skin: Living Weapon) *Panther Lily {Battle Shift Mode} *Kakashi Hatake (Sharingan) *Kakashi Hatake {Sharingan} (Mangekyō Sharingan) *Kakashi Hatake {Double Sharingan} (Complete Body - Susanoo) *Shikamaru Nara *Ino Yamanaka *Chōji Akimichi (Butterfly Chōji Mode) *Killer B (Gyūki) *Sagittarius Seiya *Sagittarius Seiya {Sagittarius God Cloth} *Libra Shiryū *Cygnus Hyōga *Andromeda Shun *Phoenix Ikki *Levy McGarden *Mirajane Strauss (Satan Soul, Satan Soul: Sitri) *Elfman Strauss (Full-Body Take Over: Beast Soul) *Lisanna Strauss *Jellal Fernandes *Ultear Milkovich *Meredy *Laxus Dreyar *Sting Eucliffe (Dragon Force) *Rogue Cheney (Dragon Force) *Athena {Athena God Cloth} *A {Fourth Raikage} *Gaara (Shukaku) *Tsunade (Creation Rebirth) *Mei Termuī *Ōnoki *Taurus Harbinger *Makarov Dreyar (Giant: Titan Form) *Might Guy (Eight Gates Mode, Eight Gates Released Formation) *Darui *Mifune *Aries Kiki *Gemini Integra *Leo Mycenae *Virgo Fudō *Libra Genbu *Kiba Inuzuka *Shino Aburame *Tenten *Yamato *Shizune *Temari *Kankurō (Salamander Mode, Scorpion Mode) *C *Chōjūrō *Kurotsuchi *Akatsuchi *Ophiuchus Shaina *Pallas *Holy Sword Titan *Cana Alberona *Loke *Freed Justine *Bickslow *Evergreen *Yukino Agria *Future Boruto Uzumaki (Sage Kurama Chakra Mode) *Future Boruto Uzumaki {Six Paths Sage Mode} (Future Kurama Mode) *Future Pegasus Kyūga *Future Igneel Dragneel *Celestial Spirit Knight *Future Himawari Uzumaki *Future Sarada Uchiha (Mangekyō Sharingan) *Future Ryū Uchiha (Mangekyō Sharingan and Rinnegan, Complete Body - Susanoo) *Future Fabia Uchiha *Future Metal Lee (Eight Gates Mode, Retsu Mode) *Future Aquila Rōya *Future Lionet Mataro *Future Vulpecula Diana *Future Wolf Hayato *Future Orion Egan *Future Layla Dragneel (Dragon Force) *Future Sam Fullbuster *Future Jenny Fullbuster *Future Chiara Fullbuster *Future Saito Redfox (Dragon Skin: Living Weapon) *Future Senna Fernandes (Heaven's Wheel Armor, Black Wing Armor) *Hanabi Hyūga *Konohamaru Sarutobi *Iruka Umino *Karin Uzumaki *Suigetsu Hōzuki (Water Arm Mode) *Jūgo (Curse Mark Mode) *Minato Namikaze (Kurama Chakra Mode) *Minato Namikaze {Kurama Chakra Mode} (Yin Kurama Mode) *Hiruzen Sarutobi *Tobirama Senju *Hashirama Senju (Chakra Enhanced Swords, Wooden Golem Mode) *Hashirama Senju {Sage Mode} (Wooden Golem Mode, Sage Art Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands) *Pallas *Holy Sword Titan *Saturn *Doranbolt *Madara Uchiha {Prime} (Rinnegan, Complete Body - Susanoo) *Madara Uchiha {Warring States Period} (Susanoo Armor Nine-Tails) *Madara Uchiha {Unified World War} (Complete Body - Susanoo) *Madara Uchiha {Six Paths} (Double Rinnegan and Limbo: Border Jail, Six Paths Complete Body - Susanoo) *Obito Uchiha (Rinnegan, Summoning: Ten-Tails) *Obito Uchiha {Six Paths} (Sword of Nunoboko) *Mars *Mard Geer Tartaros (Etherious Form) *Holy Sword Hyperion *Holy Sword Gallia *Holy Sword Aegaeon *Pisces Amor *Future Rogue Cheney (White Shadow Dragon Mode) *Nagato *Silver Fullbuster *Kyôka (Etherious Form) *Aquarius Tokisada *Capricorn Ionia *Itachi Uchiha (Susanoo, Complete Body - Susanoo) *Torafuzar (Etherious Form) *Kisame Hoshigaki (Samehada Fusion) *Konan (Angel Mode) *Seilah (Etherious Form) *Cancer Schiller *Tempester (Etherious Form) *Jackal (Etherious Form) *Scorpio Sonia *Kakuzu (Four Hearts Mode) *Hidan (Jashin Ritual Mode) *Keyes *Ezel (Etherious Mode) *Midnight *Franmalth (Revolution - Hades Form) *Deidara (C2 Dragon) *Sasori (Human Puppet Mode) *Orochimaru (White Snake Mode) *Kabuto Yakushi (Snake Mode) *Zabuza Momochi *Haku *Hanzō *Mū *Rasa *Gengetsu Hōzuki *A {Third Raikage} *Romulus *Diana *Vulcanus *Bacchus *Jiemma *Minerva Orland *Cobra *Racer *Angel *Lee Yun *Hun-Gao *Shao-Fū (Summoning: Tai Lao) *Saiga (Fire Dragon) *Mizar (Thunder Dragon) *Droia (Water Dragon) *Alicos (Wind Dragon) *Patros (Earth Dragon) *Invel (Light Dragon) *Ryūtō (Dragon Scales, Dark Dragon) *Typus *Ishga *Verona *Yoshi *Amar *Namorita *Hekka *Attuma *Zeroth *Scylla *Issa *Cyclus *Neptune (Summoning: Kraken) *Valto *Wren Myerson *Leila McAllister *Wynonna *Mikhail Deathwing *Thorn (Dragon Skin: Living Weapon) *Talon *Azael *Shriek *Wraith *Aya Hitsuragi *Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki *Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki *Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki {Kinshiki Absorbed} (Lava Golem Mode) *Zeta *Vex *Epsilon *Pietro *Sets *Taka *Ceuta *Coleus *Domintrite *Saberio *Algus *Salem *Tetra *Mea *Era *Zamon *Chitaur IV Playable Characters (Boss Fights only) *Celestial Spirit King *Gamakichi *Igneel Non-Playable Characters *Aria *Carla *Frosch *Happy *Lahar *Lector *Raki *Selene *Zeref Dragneel Teams * Playable Stages *Amegakure (Upper, Lower) *Athena's Sanctuary (Day, Night) *Atlantis *Celestial Spirit World *Chūnin Exams Stadium *Crocus *Five Kage Summit Venue *Forest of Quiet Movement (Day, Evening, Night) *Grassy Waves Prairie (Day, Night) *Great Snowfield of Iron *Ichigo's Inner World *Island Turtle *Kamui's Dimension *Konohagakure - Village Square *Konohagakure - Village Center (Day, Evening, Night, Village Square, Destroyed, Reconstruction) *Konohagakure - City Streets (Day, Evening, Night, Destroyed) *Konohagakure Forest (Day, Evening, Night) *Kusagakure *Kyōgetsu Resort - Beach Area *Lightning Desert *Neptune's Throne Room *Nine-Tails' Chamber *Shinju (Ground, Crater) *Sunagakure (Day, Night) *Sunagakure Gate *Tailed Beast Temple *Team Warriors Building - Arena *Third Training Ground *War Zone (Day, Evening, Night) *Waterfall of Truth *Valley of the End (Sunny, Rainy, Riverbank, Destroyed, Warring States Period) Boss Battles * Navigation Category:Video Game